Une quête difficile
by ambre94
Summary: Rose est coincée dans le monde de Pete et elle ne rêve que d'une seule chose : retrouver le Docteur. Post Doomsday, les premiers chapitres reprennent des données de la saison 3. Chapitres assez courts.
1. Introduction

En cette ultime danse où se joue le hasard

Plus jamais ne serais ton cavalier de bal

C'en est un autre qui sous mon triste regard

Te fera parcourir en tournoyant la salle

En cette ultime danse où se joue le hasard

Quand il me faudra dire à ta vie adieu

Je voudrai que pour toi elle ait tous les égards

Que tu saches un joue t'envoler dans les cieux

En cette ultime danse où se joue le hasard

Quand je serai certain de te perdre à jamais

Te laisserai aller, regrettant ton départ,

Souhaitant que devant toi s'enfuient les vents mauvais

En cette ultime danse où se joue le hasard

Nous verrons nos esprits l'un à l'autre avoués

Nous nous séparerons endeuillés et hagards,

Quand le nœud qui nous lie se sera dénoué.

Robin Hobb


	2. Chapitre 1

_Cette Fanfiction est la première que j'écris dans l'univers whovien. J'espère que je ne trahirai pas trop l'esprit, mais bon, un petit peu quand même parce que c'est bon de sortir des sentiers battus._

_Disclaimers : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, tout comme le poème en introduction qui vient d'un livre de Robin Hobb._

* * *

**Chapitre un**

P.O.V. Rose Tyler

Canary Walf. Ces deux mots avaient changé ma vie, à jamais. Ils avaient transformé le rêve en cauchemar, la vie en survie.

Le Docteur. Il était devenu toute ma vie, maintenant que j'étais piégée dans ce monde parallèle, je ne savais plus quoi faire. Certes, j'avais gagné un père. Ici, Pete était vivant. Mais le gain d'un père valait-il la perte d'un docteur ? J'avais fait mon choix. J'avais décidé de retourner vers lui alors qu'il m'avait renvoyée vers ma famille. Il était tout pour moi et désormais, j'étais seule.

Je le savais reparti à l'aventure, avec son Tardis. Il me l'avait dit quand nous nous étions vus en Norvège. J'espérais pour lui qu'il s'était trouvé une autre compagne. Il n'était pas fait pour rester seul. Il ressassait alors trop de mauvais souvenirs.

Pendant des journées entières, je m'étais engluée dans une mélancolie sans fond. Puis les journées s'étaient transformées en semaines, les semaines en mois et dans une semaine, cela ferait un an que j'avais quitté le Docteur, que ma vie avait pris fin.

Je travaillais avec Pete, Mickey et d'autres à Torchwood. Tous les mondes avaient été ébranlés par le voyage des cybermen de ce monde vers le mien. La faille s'ouvrait régulièrement en laissant sortir des surprises plus ou moins plaisantes. Le travail ne manquait pas. Cependant il manquait une touche de folie, une main tenant la mienne, me disant « Cours ! ».

Il y a une semaine, je me baladais dans une librairie. Enfin, je traînais ma carcasse, parce que ma mère ne voulait plus me voir faire le zombi près d'Enzo. Enzo, mon petit frère. Ma mère avait accouché quelques semaines plus tôt. Elle était devenue gâteuse, tout comme Pete. Je me sentais la seule adulte dans cette maison. Mais, des fois, la nature reprenait ses droits et ma mère redevenait ma mère et se rendait compte de mon état. Dans ces moment-là, elle m'exhortait de sortir me détendre, de voir Mickey. Le pauvre, depuis que j'étais revenue, je ne le voyais plus. Nous n'étions plus les Rose et Mickey d'il y avait trois ans. Le jeu de carte avait été redistribué. Il avait gagné au change et moi…

Donc ma mère m'avait poussée à voir Mickey. Nous avions décidé de nous balader dans le centre de Londres. Et c'était là que mon attention avait été attirée par une minuscule librairie coincée entre deux géants de l'habillement. J'entrai, pendant que Mickey protestait que les livres n'était pas la solution à mon problème. Enfin, c'était surtout que lui y était allergique. Sur une étagère, au milieu d'autres livres, un livre était ouvert à une page et sur cette page, était écrit un poème, quelconque à première vue, mais qui me retourna au plus profond de mon être.

A cet instant, je compris. Jusqu'à présent, je m'étais laissée faire, trimbalée pendant toute une année d'un point à un autre, sans contrôler ma destinée. A ce moment, je décidai que c'était assez ! Je ne le laisserais pas s'en aller. J'irais retrouver le Docteur, quelque soit le prix à payer. De toute façon, je ne pouvais plus vivre loin de lui. La vie n'avait plus aucun sens.

Le Docteur m'avait dit que la faille ne pourrait pas se rouvrir, que je devais rester dans ce monde. Mais personne n'était omniscient, bien qu'il fut la personne qui s'en rapprochait le plus. Il y avait sûrement une faille dans son raisonnement et je la trouverais. J'étais prête à y passer toute ma vie. Je ne savais pas que mon vœu allait être si rapidement exaucé.

J'étais retournée à Torchwood, laissant Mickey perdu au milieu de la bibliothèque. Je savais que s'il existait une solution à mon problème, elle se trouverait là-bas. C'était là que tout avait commencé et donc devait finir. J'étais dans la salle, la tête collée à ce mur. A ma demande, la pièce était restée intacte. C'est dans cette position que Pete me trouva. Il était essoufflé. Mickey avait dû les appeler, s'inquiétant que je parte sans aucune explication.

« Rose, que fais-tu là ? »

« Je cherche quelque chose, il doit forcément y avoir quelque chose. »

« S'il te plaît, tu peux lâcher ce mur et rentrer à la maison ? Tu sais bien qu'il n'y a rien, les meilleurs spécialistes ont passé des jour à l'étudier. »

Je devais avoir une tête de démente pour qu'il me parle comme à une enfant de trois ans. D'un autre côté, il était normal que je ne garde pas une permanente en traversant tout Londres en courant comme si ma vie en dépendait.

« Je sais que je ne suis pas la femme parfaite à marier, mais j'ai quelques notions en couture et quelque soit le talent de la couturière, quand on recoud une déchirure, il reste toujours une trace, aussi infime soit-elle. »

« Rose, je reconnais que les jours à venir ne vont pas être des plus facile pour toi, mais arrête de croire au Père Noël. Tu n'as plus trois ans ! »

« Pete, s'il te plaît, laisse-moi croire à ce que je souhaite. Je trouverai l'accro même si je dois rester ma vie devant ce mur. »

« Très bien, tu es adulte. C'est ta vie que tu gâches à courir après une chimère, après tout. »

« Le Docteur n'est pas une chimère ! Ce monde n'est pas le mien ! Je retournerai dans mon monde quoi qu'il en coûte ! »

Pete avait le don de me mettre hors de moi. Mettez deux Tyler dans la même pièce et vous aurez un mélange plus explosif qu'une bombe atomique. J'étais le Bad Wolf. J'avais absorbé le vortex du temps. J'avais apporté la vie et la mort. Ce n'était pas un mur qui allait me résister ! Un frisson me parcourut alors que je pensais cela. Je sentais que quelque chose d'anormal se passait dans la pièce. Quand je me retournai, Pete avait disparu, tout comme la lumière. Il faisait un noir d'encre. L'étonnement me calma et la lumière revint immédiatement. Et si le Bad Wolf pouvait contrôler la faille ? Et si ce dernier arrivait quand j'étais hors de moi ? Je savais que je tenais une piste, il ne fallait pas que je la lâche.


	3. Chapitre 2

Chapitre deux

Je me calmais, regardais le mur et me concentrais. Je ne savais pas comment faire appel au Bad Wolf qui était en moi et je savais encore moins comment le contrôler pour ouvrir la faille. Je pouvais pousser plus loin dans les inconnus. Si j'arrivais à ouvrir la faille, où allais-je me retrouver ? Il y avait une infinité de mondes parallèles. Comment saurais-je quand je trouverais le bon ? Et dans l'optique où je trouverais le bon monde, comment trouver le Docteur ? Il pouvait être partout que ce soit dans le temps ou dans l'espace…

Je me sentais désabusée. Je voulais me lancer dans une entreprise impossible. Tant de paramètres devaient être pris en compte pour espérer le retrouver. Je ne savais pas si je pouvais garder espoir… Peut-être Pete avait-il raison depuis le début ? Je devais l'oublier et rester avec Mickey, le si gentil Mickey… Non ! Je ne pouvais pas penser cela. J'avais été liée au Tardis, je pourrais le retrouver !

C'était avec cet espoir que je me rendis tous les jours dans la salle de la faille. Mais il ne se passait toujours rien : plus de frissons, plus d'obscurité. Mon entourage ne savait pas comment réagir. Devait-il se réjouir que je retrouve une activité qui me donnait envie de me lever tous les matins ou alors devait-il s'inquiéter que cette activité ne finisse par me détruire si elle n'aboutissait pas ?

Aujourd'hui, le jour noir avait fini par arriver. Cela faisait un an que je traînais ma carcasse dans cet univers. La journée avait commencé normalement, rien ne supposait que cela allait m'arriver. Mes parents m'avaient royalement ignorée pendant que je déjeunais, puis Mickey m'avait emmenée à Torchwood. Sur tout le chemin j'avais eu l'impression d'entendre un sifflement strident.

« Mickey, arrête ta voiture, elle doit avoir un problème. Quelque chose siffle. »

« Tu es sûre ? Je n'entends rien. Tu vas bien ? Si tu veux, je te ramène chez toi. On peut comprendre qu'aujourd'hui, tu décides de ne pas aller travailler. »

« Non, je dois y aller, c'est aujourd'hui ou jamais. Je ne peux pas continuer sans lui. Il était toute ma vie, Mickey. Je suis sûre que tu peux comprendre ça. »

« Bien sûr que je le peux. Une personne représentait la même chose pour moi avant qu'elle ne parte on ne sait où… »

« Je suis désolée vraiment désolée de t'… »

« Ce qui est fait est fait. Comment voulais-tu que je rivalise face à un extraterrestre ? »

« Merci Mickey, merci d'être toi. »

Mickey était un ange. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il était comme cela avec moi. Enfin, je me doutais que son comportement découlait de ce que nous avions pu vivre ensemble. Mais pourquoi était-il toujours aussi gentil avec moi alors que je l'avait plus ou moins quitté pour un autre ?

Pendant que je pensais à lui, mes pas m'emmenèrent à la salle sans que je m'en rende compte. Je me sentais dans un état second. J'étais là, mais je n'arrivais pas à me concentrer, comme si mon esprit voulait sortir de mon corps ou plutôt comme si mon esprit était poussé hors de mon corps par quelque chose de plus puissant. Le Bad Wolf commençait à prendre le dessus. Je voyais mon corps s'activer, mais je n'étais qu'une simple spectatrice. Mon corps ne m'appartenait plus.

Je vis mes mains s'approcher du mur blanc. Je m'attendais à ce qu'elles s'arrêtent sur la surface rugueuse, mais, à mon grand étonnement, elles passèrent au travers. Qu'était en train de faire le Bad Wolf ? Et soudainement tout devint noir, la lumière avait disparu. J'allai vers l'inconnu.

Le sifflement avait disparu, mais ce n'était pas pour cela que la lumière était revenue. Je ne savais pas où j'étais, ce que je devenais. Etais-je toujours en vie ? Dans cette étrange affaire, il y avait au moins un point positif : l'étrange présence avait disparu. J'étais de nouveau maîtresse de moi-même. Mais bon, être maîtresse de moi-même dans cet endroit inconnu ne m'était pas d'un grand réconfort, j'aurais presque préféré que le Bad Wolf soit toujours là pour me guider. Presque.

J'avais une étrange impression. C'était comme si j'avançais dans du coton, du coton noir dans le cas présent. Cependant il fallait que je continue d'avancer, je ne pouvais pas rester sur place jusqu'à la fin de temps. Pas après pas, j'avais l'impression que l'obscurité diminuait. Puis cette impression se mua en certitude quand le noir ambiant commença à se changer en gris, puis progressivement, je vis apparaître un champ. Où étais-je ? Que devais-je faire ? Je ne le savais pas.


	4. chapitre 3

Chapitre 3

J'avançais. Un pas après l'autre. Je ne savais pas si j'étais sur Terre, ou même à quelle époque je me situais. Soudainement j'entendis un bruit qui venait de derrière une colline. Je m'avançai doucement, pour tomber nez à nez avec un épouvantail. J'avais cru qu'il avait bougé, mais ce devait être le vent. Un épouvantail ne peut pas être vivant, n'est-ce pas ?

Mais cet épouvantail m'avais néanmoins donné un indice. Je n'allais pas voir débarquer des hommes des cavernes. Comment je pourrais communiquer avec les autochtones ?

Je vis alors un chemin et l'empruntai. Il me semblait voir un bâtiment au loin. Avec des humains ! Donc j'étais sur la Terre ou sur une planète avec des humanoïdes. Des humanoïdes avec des vêtements style début du XX° siècle. Si j'avais de la chance, je n'étais pas sur la Terre pendant la Première Guerre mondiale. Je ne pensais pas que le Bad Wolf avait ce genre d'humour.

« bonjour ! »

Anglais ! Les autochtones parlaient anglais ! Je n'étais pas perdue. Maintenant, il fallait que j'essaies de savoir où j'étais et quand.

« bonjour Madame… »

« Joan Redfern et vous êtes ? »

« Rose Tyler. J'ai une question un peu étrange à vous poser. En quelle année sommes-nous ? »

« C'est une blague, n'est-ce pas ? »

« J'aimerais pouvoir vous dire oui. Mais je ne sais vraiment pas en quelle année nous sommes. »

« Vous vous appelez Rose ? Rose, où ai-je entendu ce nom ? Non ! Ce n'est pas possible ! »

« Pardon ? »

« Son dessin dans son journal des Choses Impossibles. Non, je ne peux pas y croire ! »

« Pardon ? »

« Vous vous répétez mademoiselle. »

« C'est que j'aimerais bien comprendre de quoi vous parlez. »

« Très bien, suivez-moi, je vais vous raconter. »

Je me demandais qui était cette femme et ce dont elle pouvait parler. Un journal des Choses Impossibles, qu'est-ce que cela pouvait-il être ? Néanmoins, je la suivis. Elle ne paraissait pas menaçante et de toute façon, il fallait bien que j'aille quelque part. Je n'allais pas rester plantée au milieu d'un champ à tenir compagnie à un épouvantail. Elle n'arrêtait pas de se retourner et de me jeter des coups d'œil. Je n'étais jamais venue à cet endroit avec le Docteur auparavant, elle ne pouvait donc pas me connaître. Nous n'étions pas dans le domaine de Torchwood. Je ne reconnaissais pas le bâtiment.

Nous approchions de l'édifice qui s'avérait être un collège. Joan Redfern m'emmena directement au cuisine, à l'arrière du bâtiment.

« Voulez-vous du thé ? »

« Non, merci »

« Donc vous vous appelez Rose Tyler. C'est une étrange coïncidence et je ne crois pas à cela, d'autant plus que vous ne savez pas en quelle année nous sommes. Sur ce point, je peux vous éclairer, nous sommes le 12 juillet 1919. »

« 1919… »

« En effet, nous venons de sortir d'une guerre atroce, horrible, … Mais quelques années avant, j'ai connu une autre guerre. Une guerre peut-être encore plus étrange. Asseyez-vous mon discours risque d'être long. »

Elle me raconta qu'elle avait été nurse à l'école Farringham où elle avait rencontré un professeur, John Smith. John Smith !? Je me reconcentrais sur son récit pour ne pas en perdre une miette. Ce dernier avait une femme de chambre appelée Martha Jones. Ils semblaient proches. Elle travaillait pour la famille de John Smith depuis plusieurs années. Puis les choses allant, John Smith et Joan commencèrent à se voir autrement que comme de simples collègues. J'avais beau avoir eu des doutes, elle ne pouvait pas parler de mon Docteur. Il n'était pas du style à tomber amoureux d'humains, j'en avais fait l'amère expérience. Enfin, peut-être tombait-il amoureux, mais il ne pouvait avouer ses sentiments, fichu règlement des Seigneurs du temps ! Il fallait que je reste fixée sur son histoire. Joan me dit qu'il lui prêta alors un livre qu'il avait écrit, enfin plutôt un journal appelé « Journal des Choses Impossibles ». Il parlait de choses impossibles qu'il voyait dans ses rêves : une sorte de boîte bleu (une boîte bleue ?!), des hommes de métal ( ?!) et une certaine jeune femme qui se nommait Rose. Je ne le croyais pas, elle avait bien rencontré le Docteur. Mais pourquoi pouvait-il l'aimer ? Comment ? De plus, je ne savais pas combien de temps avait passé pour lui. Peut-être avait-il eu le temps de m'oublier ? Joan dut remarquer mon état de choque et arrêta de parler. Elle me regarda fixement, comme si elle sondait mon âme. Elle soupira.

« Donc vous êtes bien sa Rose Tyler ? »

« Comment avez-vous connu le Docteur ? »

Nous nous arrêtâmes et sourîmes. Nous avions parlé en même temps.

« Oui, j'ai connu le Docteur. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je n'aime pas cet homme. J'ai pu aimer John Smith, mais pas un homme qui amène mort et chaos. »

« Je ne vous comprend pas. Vous ne parlez pas de la même personne ? »

« Non, il avait mis son âme de Seigneur du temps, si je me souviens bien, dans une montre et était devenu un homme normal, mon John Smith. Mais ils sont arrivés et ils ont tous détruits en tuant les enfants et John a dû disparaître pour laisser la place à ce Docteur. Il m'a proposé de venir avec lui, mais je n'ai pas pu accepter. Je, nous, … Je n'aurais pas pu me regarder dans une glace si j'étais partie avec un homme comme cela. Bien sûr, des fois, je regrette. Je me dis qu'il doit y avoir un peu de John Smith quelque part, caché au fond de lui, mais ma vie était ici. »

J'étais sur sa piste. Enfin, j'étais plutôt bloquée en Angleterre, à un endroit où il était passé. Je ne sais pas pourquoi le Bad Wolf m'avait emmené ici. Il voulait peut-être que j'apprenne quelque chose, mais quoi ? Quel le Docteur Humain pouvait s'offrir une vie que le Docteur ne pouvait avoir ? Qu'il courrai toujours après les aliens ? Le sifflement recommença à bourdonner dans mes oreilles, il fallait que je sache avant de repartir.

« Pourquoi… »


	5. Chapitre 4

Chapitre 4

Lorsque je rouvris les yeux, je découvris que j'étais sur une scène, dans un théâtre. Et pas dans un théâtre contemporain à en juger la paille qui recouvrait le sol.

« Qui est là ? »

Cette voix venait des coulisses et semblait passablement énervée que j'ose être dans ce lieu.

« Bonjour, excusez-moi de vous déranger, je me suis perdue et je suis entrée pour demander mon chemin »

« Vous vous êtes égarée ? Comment peut-on s'égarer et entrer par hasard dans le Globe ? »

« C'est le Globe ? Donc vous devez être … »

« Will Shakespeare, pour vous servir, gente dame »

« Monsieur Shakespeare, c'est un honneur ! »

Après Charles Dickens, j'étais devant William Shakespeare, il ne me manquait plus qu'Agatha Christie et, j'aurais vu tous les plus grands auteurs du Royaume-Uni… William Shakespeare ! Je n'arrivais pas à la croire. Le Docteur cherchait-il à impressionner Martha ?

« Appelez-moi William, je vous en prie. Laissons les Monsieur Shakespeare pour les grandes occasions. »

« comme vous voudrez, William. J'aurais une question étrange à vous poser… »

« Allez-y niveau étrangeté dernièrement, je suis servi. Ce n'est pas tous les jours que l'on peut rencontrer des sorcières… »

« Des sorcières ? à Londres ? Encore un coup du Docteur… »

« Le Docteur, vous connaissez le Docteur ? Il sait vraiment s'entourer de belles femmes. Il faudrait qu'il m'explique comment il fait. Vous ne seriez pas Rose par hasard ? »

« En effet, c'est moi. »

« Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé entre vous deux, mais il est clair, qu'il n'est toujours pas passé à autre chose. Il regrette votre départ. Je suis sûr qu'il serait très heureux de vous revoir. »

« Il n'y a pas que lui qui regrette. Si vous saviez… »

« Alors qu'attendez-vous ? Foncez ! »

Comme si ses paroles avaient été une formule magique, le bourdonnement recommença. Je savais que le noir n'allait pas tarder à arriver. Je me tournai vers William Shakespeare et je n'eus que le temps de le remercier avant que le noir ne fondit sur moi. Je me demandai où j'allai atterrir.


	6. Chapitre 5

Chapitre 5

Je me relevai lentement. Les vertiges avaient du mal à partir cette fois. J'espérais que tous ces voyages allaient bientôt se terminer, je ne savais pas si mon cerveau allait résister à l'épreuve.

Je fis un tour sur moi-même pour reconnaître mon environnement. J'étais dans une impasse, assez sale. Collées sur le mur, il y avait plusieurs affiches « Vote Saxon ». Je ne connaissais pas de Saxon dans le monde de Pete, il devait être seulement dans celui-là ou alors, c'était un humble boucher qui ne demandait rien à personne.

« Vote Saxon ». En regardant les affiches, j'eus une désagréable impression, comme si elles étaient le mal personnifié. Je sortais du cul-de-sac et je débouchais sur une rue. Autour de moi, les personnes parlaient anglais. J'avais atterri au vingtième ou au vingt-et-unième siècle au vu de leur vêtement. De rue en rue, j'étais arrivée sur une place qui donnait sur la mer. Je connaissais cette place. J'étais à Cardiff. Le Pays de Galle. Il y avait tellement mieux comme destination. D'un autre côté, je ne savais pas comment j'aurais réagi si je m'étais retrouvée nez à nez avec Canary Walf. Cardiff était, au final, nettement plus neutre.

J'étais devant une cascade géante qui devait mesurer une vingtaine de mètre et je me sentais observée. J'avais beau me retourner, il n'y avait personne autour de moi. Je ne savais ce que le Bad Wolf voulait que j'apprenne en venant ici.

« Rose ??? »

Je me retournai précipitamment. Ce n'était pas possible. Comment pouvait-il être là ?

« Jack ? C'est vraiment toi ? Comment ? Avec les Daleks, je croyais que…»

« Que j'étais mort ? On ne se débarrasse pas aussi facilement de moi. En fait, je devrais te remercier. Mais ce n'est peut-être pas le lieu pour discuter de ça. Suis-moi »

Il m'attendait sur une dalle du trottoir, tendant la main pour que je le rejoigne. Je ne me fis pas prier, pour une fois que je connaissais la personne que je devais voir. Le trottoir s'enfonça et nous emmena dans un endroit indescriptible. Plusieurs personnes tournèrent la tête vers nous à notre arrivée, puis elles se reconcentrèrent sur leur tâche. Je suivi Jack jusqu'à un bureau où il me pria de m'asseoir.

« Sois la bienvenue à Torchwood ! »

« Torchwood ? »

« Pas celui de Londres. Il n'a pas été reconstruit après la catastrophe. Voici Torchwood 3 »

Il me regardait étrangement, comme s'il voulait tout savoir. Mais que voulait-il savoir ? Je sentais que nous avions beaucoup de questions à nous poser.

« Donc tu travailles à Torchwood »

« Exact »

« Et si tu m'expliquais pourquoi tu es en vie. Ce n'est pas que ça me dérange, mais cela m'intrigue. »

« Tu ne te souviens vraiment de rien ? »

« Non, juste d'un affreux mal de tête et du Docteur qui se régénérait devant moi. »

« Ah le Docteur, c'est un sacré cachottier ! Je l'ai revu, il y a quelques semaines et il a bien voulu m'expliquer ce qui m'était arrivé. Bon, il a d'abord fallu que je supporte de voyager agrippé au Tardis et crois-moi, ce n'est pas très agréable, on est nettement mieux à l'intérieur ! »

« Jack est-ce que tu peux rester dans l'ordre chronologique s'il te plaît, j'ai un peu du mal à te suivre, surtout que ma ligne temporelle s'amuse à sauter en ce moment. »

« A sauter ? »

« Oui, j'étais avec William Shakespeare il y a quelques minutes. J'ai l'impression que la journée est interminable. Mais revenons à toi, je t'en prie. »

« Très bien. Donc, pour nous situer, nous sommes dans le satellite cinq. Le Docteur t'a renvoyée à ton époque pour te protéger. Nous résistons comme nous pouvons. Je m'occupe de la dernière porte avant le Docteur et les Daleks arrivent et m'exterminent. Exterminer, ils auraient pu choisir un autre verbe. Exterminer, nous ne sommes pas des insectes… Enfin bref. Tu as réussi à revenir, tu m'as sauvé et exterminé les Daleks. »

« Bon résumé de la situation et donc après ça, tu as revu le Docteur ? »

« Tu es trop rapide dans tes conclusions. Une fois vous deux partis, je me suis retrouvé seul sur le satellite 5 et ce n'est pas vraiment un endroit agréable pour passer ses vacances. Je voulais vous retrouver et je savais que la seule chance de le faire était d'aller à Cardiff, en plein sur la faille. Le seul problème auquel je n'avais pas pensé ce que ma montre était légèrement abîmée, donc je me suis retrouvé pas vraiment à la bonne époque et j'ai attendu. Je me suis fait engager par Torchwood et en l'an 2000, je suis devenu le responsable. J'ai monté mon équipe que tu a vu en arrivant. »

« Attends, tu viens de me dire que tu n'es pas arrivé récemment à Cardiff, mais tu es toujours toi, tu n'es pas vieux. »

« Oui, petit avantage de la renaissance, je ne meurs pas, je ne vieillis pas. »

« Oh… »

« Oui, oh… Mais on s'y fait. Cela permet de mieux connaître l'histoire terrienne. Vos guerres mondiales définitivement pas terrible, surtout vu de l'intérieur… Je suis allé faire un tour à Canary Walf. Ce qu'ils ont osé faire, c'est impardonnable ! Et j'ai appris pour toi, j'ai vu ton nom sur la liste des personnes disparues, j'ai cru que tu étais morte… Puis il y a quelques semaines, la main du Docteur… »

« Quoi ? Tu as récupéré sa main ? »

« Oui, je savais que ça allait me servir un jour. Donc, la main du Docteur m'a dit qu'il arrivait. Le temps que je le rejoigne le Tardis, il était déjà en train de se dématérialiser. J'ai couru pour ne pas le rater et me voilà agripper autour du Tardis dans le vortex. Nous avons atterri à la fin des temps. Là-bas, nous avons rencontré le professeur Yana qui s'est avéré être le Maître. »

« Le Maître ? »

« Oui, un autre seigneur du temps, également connu sous le nom d'Harold Saxon. »

« Les affiches « Vote Saxon » »

« Oui, c'est cela. Il nous a volé le Tardis, est arrivé ici, s'est fait élire Premier Ministre, a plus ou moins détruit la Terre pendant un an, tout en nous gardant en captivité, le Docteur, Martha, la famille de Martha et moi. Mais tout est bien qui finit bien, le Docteur a tout remis en ordre et a tout fait oublier à la population. Mais le Maître a été tué par sa femme et il n'a pas voulu se régénérer. Donc le Docteur est de nouveau seul. Martha l'a laissé pour s'occuper de sa famille, enfin, je pense que c'est surtout parce qu'il ne la voyait pas et je suis retourné vers mon équipe. Et toi comment as-tu fait pour revenir ? Le Docteur était persuadé que c'était impossible. »

« Même lui peut se tromper… Je crois que le Bad Wolf est une énigme pour lui. »

« Le Bad Wolf ? »

« C'est le nom que j'ai donné à la présence du Tardis. Quand j'ai absorbé, le vortex, j'ai fait certaines choses et entres autres, j'ai éparpillé les mots « Bad Wolf » à travers le temps et l'espace et je suis restée marquée, même une fois que le Docteur m'a libérée. De temps en temps, je ressens une présence. Dans le monde de Pete, celui où j'étais enfermée, il y avait aussi un Torchwood. Un an après que je me sois retrouvée coincée le Bad Wolf m'a fait retraverser et m'a emmené à différents points sur Terre de la vie du Docteur depuis que l'on s'est quitté. Et j'ai finis ici à Cardiff, je ne sais pas si je vais repartir ailleurs ou si c'était le but de mon voyage. Mais je suis heureuse de tomber sur quelqu'un que je connais. »

« Si tu veux te reposer, il n'y a pas de problème. Mon canapé est tien ! »

Il me laissa seule et retourna voir son équipe. Il paraissait à l'aise, avoir enfin trouvé sa place. J'étais vraiment heureuse de le voir, surtout que je ne pensais pas qu'il avait survécu à la catastrophe du satellite. J'acceptai son offre avec plaisir. La journée avait été longue.


	7. Chapitre 6

Prochain post lundi prochain, si vous êtes toujours là pour suivre l'histoire... Bonne lecture

* * *

Chapitre 6

Quand je me réveillais, j'étais toujours à Torchwood, à croire que le Bad Wolf voulait que je finisse ici. Mais que devais-je faire pour trouver le Docteur ? Je n'étais pas comme Jack, je ne pouvais pas l'attendre deux cents ans… Il fallait que je fasse quelque chose. J'étais à Cardiff. Qu'est-ce qui se trouvait à Cardiff et nulle part ailleurs ? La faille ! Peut-être devais-je traverser la faille ? Mais pour aller où ? Il fallait que je demande des explications à Jack sur ce phénomène. Je voulus sortir du bureau pour aller le rejoindre, mais à travers la baie vitrée, je pus voir qu'il était occupé. Occupé avec la personne qui préparait le café ! J'aurais toujours du mal avec ses mœurs assez libérés. Jack, sacré Jack !

Je descendis du bureau pour visiter les locaux. Je voulais mieux comprendre Torchwood, comment ce Torchwood pouvait se différencier du Torchwood londonien. Avec Jack à sa tête, je ne me faisais pas d'inquiétude, mais ma curiosité était piquée. Pendant que j'étais dans mes réflexions, je ne le vis pas arriver et je tombai nez à nez avec un ptérodactyle. Etrange rencontre de bon matin ! Je me demandais quelles surprises pouvaient encore me réserver cet endroit. Je m'apprêtai à pousser une porte quand…

« Stop ma jolie, on n'entre pas comme ça par ici »

« Pardon ? »

« Au bout de ce couloir, il y a des cellules avec de dangereux spécimens ! »

« Owen, arrête d'essayer de l'impressionner. Elle a vu beaucoup plus de choses que tu n'en verras dans ta vie. Rose est mon invitée, elle peut aller où bon lui semble. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait au patron pour qu'il soit comme ça avec toi ? »

« Secret féminin ! Jack est-ce que je peux te voir un moment s'il te plaît ? »

« Oui, j'arrive. »

« Tu vois, Owen, ce n'est pas plus compliqué que ça. »

Je le quittais avec un sourire pour aller rejoindre Jack dans son bureau. Il savait vraiment s'entourer de personnes spéciales. Ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que je visiterais sa base. Je me demandais bien quelles espèces il pouvait cacher dans des cellules. Peut-être y avait-il encore un Slitheen… Si j'arrivais à rattraper le Docteur, il faudrait que je le force à m'emmener sur Raxacoricofallapatorius. Maintenant que j'arrivais à dire le nom de cette planète, il fallait que cela me serve à quelque chose !

« Jack, il faut que tu m'aides, j'ai besoin de passer par la faille et je ne sais pas comment faire. »

« Vaste projet. Tu es sûre que c'est ce que tu veux ? On ne contrôle pas la faille, c'est elle qui nous contrôle. »

« Sur ce point, j'ai l'habitude. J'ai un Passager qui peut parfois être assez imposant. »

« Le Bad Wolf… Je crois que j'aurais du mal à m'y faire. »

« Pour en revenir à la faille… »

« Oui, la faille. Et bien, elle traverse Cardiff et plus particulièrement la place Roald Dahl qui se trouve au-dessus de nos têtes. Mais Toshiko peut repérer les endroits où elle est particulièrement active. Le seul problème, c'est ce que je te disais, on ne contrôle pas la faille. Si tu pars par ce chemin, je ne sais pas où tu vas atterrir. Je ne sais même pas si tu atterris toujours en bonne santé. Voyager dans l'espace et le temps sans la protection du Tardis n'est pas de tout repos. »

« Je le sais très bien, crois-moi. Mais j'ai pris ma décision et j'irai. Je ne peux pas rester ici indéfiniment. Si j'ai quitté le monde de Pete et son Torchwood, ce n'est pas pour m'enfermer dans un autre. »

« Je peux te comprendre, moi aussi, des fois, ma liberté me manque. Tu veux que je t'accompagne ? »

« Non. Je ne te dirais pas que ça peut être dangereux vu que tu es immunisé contre la mort, mais ta vie est ici maintenant, avec ton équipe. »

J'accompagnais Jack pour sortir de son bureau. Il tenait à m'escorter jusqu'à la faille.

« Toshiko, j'ai besoin de savoir où la faille est active, tout de suite ! »

« Oui, Jack. Alors, il y a de l'activité près du Red Dragon »

« Très bien. Merci Tosh. »

Le Red Dragon Center était juste à côté. Je saurais vite si mon idée était judicieuse ou pas. Jack me suivait. Nous étions tous les deux dans nos pensées. Je ne sortis pas par le même endroit où nous étions entrés la veille. C'était l'entrée spectaculaire, m'expliqua Jack. Ils ne s'en servaient que pour impressionner les visiteurs. Nous sortions sur les docks et je me retournais une dernière fois…

« Tu as une affiche de Margareth sur la porte d'entrée ? »

« Oui, un vieux souvenir. »

Nous marchions de nouveau en silence. Je sentais qu'il voulait dire quelque chose, mais qu'il se retenait. Alors que nous arrivions, je ne pus me retenir.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Jack ? »

« Pourquoi veux-tu repartir ? Tu viens juste d'arriver ! »

« Je dois avoir la bougeotte. C'est ça d'être rester avec le Docteur, c'est contagieux… »

« Après tout, c'est ta vie. Voilà nous sommes arrivés. Bonne chance. Tu vas me manquer. »

« Toi aussi. »

Nous nous enlaçâmes et puis j'avançai. Le noir habituel m'envahit alors.


	8. Chapitre 7

Nouvelle semaine, nouveau chapitre ! Vous allez peut-être trouvez cela étrange, mais bon, j'aime me détacher des codes de la série...

* * *

Chapitre 7

Froid. Dur. Humide. C'étaient les premières sensations que je perçus en reprenant conscience. J'ouvris les yeux. J'étais allongée dans une cave. Rectification, j'étais allongée dans une cave froide, dure et humide… Une personne était debout de l'autre côté des barreaux, il me regardait avec une certaine distance, comme si j'étais un hamster dans une cage. Lorsque je croisai son regard, j'eus une désagréable impression. Cet homme semblait être le diable personnifié. Je n'aurais peut-être pas dû passer à travers la faille. Jack avait raison. Le Docteur aurait fini par revenir à Cardiff pour pouvoir profiter de l'énergie de la faille...

« Rose, Rose, Rose, on a enfin fini de se balader dans le temps ? C'est que vous êtes difficile à attraper. »

« Comment me connaissez-vous ? Qui êtes-vous ? Et où suis-je ? »

« Tant de questions et vous aurez si peu de réponses, quel dommage… Pour commencer, tout être qui s'intéresse un tant soit peu au Docteur se doit de vous connaître. Il paraît intouchable, tel un Dieu sur son nuage, mais il a ses points faibles. Avoir passé dernièrement un an avec lui a ses avantages. Après, la deuxième question. Qui suis-je ? Un ami ou un ennemi, c'est à vous de voir, mais étrangement ces derniers temps, je n'ai pas eu un grand succès. Et pour finir où sommes-nous ? Nulle part et partout en même temps. Nous sommes en constant déplacement dans le temps et l'espace. C'est une chose assez pratique que j'ai inventée. Mais il manque une question, je me sens l'âme généreuse, je vais vous répondre même si vous ne me l'avez pas posée. Pourquoi êtes-vous ici ? J'avais juste besoin d'un leurre au bout de ma canne. Je reviendrai bientôt, en attendant, profitez-en pour vous reposer.»

Et il partit. Je n'étais pas vraiment avancée. Je ressentais quelque chose d'étrange en sa présence, comme si mes sens et mon cerveau pensaient différemment. D'un côté, j'étais effrayée, j'avais déjà ressenti cela, mais je n'arrivais pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Et d'un autre côté, je me sentais presque attirée par cet homme. Cela ne m'était jamais arrivé, enfin pas de cette façon, et m'effrayait quelque peu. Qu'étais-je en train de devenir ?

Je décidai de me lever pour faire le tour de ma cellule qui n'avait en réalité rien d'une cave. En effet, mon geôlier avait été généreux, j'avais accès à une minuscule fenêtre à barreaux. J'essayais de regarder à travers, mais mon regard ne pouvait se fixer sur un point. Nous étions bien dans un mouvement perpétuel. Cette vision me donnant mal à la tête, je décidai d'explorer le reste. Le reste, grand mot pour décrire les cinq mètres carrés restants. Il y avait un lit en fer dans un coin et une petite table avec un broc d'eau. Tout cela était aussi classieux que dans un hôtel très bon marché.

Pendant que j'étais plongée dans mes réflexions l'homme revint et m'intima de le suivre, ce que je fis sans résistance. Je ne comprenais pas l'état dans lequel j'étais en sa présence, comme si mes pensées et mes actions ne m'appartenaient plus. Ce n'étais pas comme avec le Bad Wolf où je me sentais envahie par une puissance étrangère, c'était quelque chose de plus fin, de plus sournois.

Les jours passèrent. Ils étaient tous identiques. Mon gardien venait me chercher et passait plusieurs heures à me regarder, me sonder. Etrangement, je m'habituais de plus en plus à son contact. Ma sensation de gêne que j'avais pu ressentir au début avait totalement disparu, j'en venais même à me demander comment j'avais pu ressentir cela. Il était devenu toute ma vie. Je n'imaginais pas un avenir ailleurs qu'ici, loin de lui. Un jour, notre routine changea et il décida de m'adresser la parole.

« Et si vous me parliez du Docteur… »

« Le docteur ? Quel docteur ? J'en ai eu plusieurs à ... Où j'habitais déjà ? Je ne sais plus, qu'importe. »

« Je pense que vous serez bientôt prête. »

« Prête pour quoi ? »

« Vous verrez, je pense que vous apprécierez. A partir de maintenant, vous serez libre de vos mouvements. Allez où vous voulez. »

C'était la première fois qu'il me parlait depuis notre première rencontre. Mes souvenirs d'avant ce jour étaient complètement brouillés, mais cela ne m'inquiétais pas. Avec lui, je me sentais en sécurité, ce que j'avais fait avant ne m'importait plus.

Il partait. Je ne voulais pas qu'il me laisse seule. J'avais envie de l'appeler, mais je savais qu'il n'apprécierait pas. Il était le maître à bord : quand il décidait quelque chose, il fallait suivre.

En jetant un coup d'œil par la fenêtre, je remarquai que nous nous étions arrêtés. Je pus apprécier le paysage. Nous étions aux abords d'une grande ville, mais pas une ville de mon époque. Je ne voyais pas de grands immeubles ou même de voitures. Rectification, il y avait bien des voitures, cependant elles étaient tirées par des chevaux.

« Bienvenue Rose dans votre nouveau chez vous ! Planète Terre, Europe, France, Paris, pour plus d'exactitude. Et si je regarde bien la Tour Eiffel, je dirais que nous sommes en 1887. Fin juin, début juillet. »

« J'ai toujours rêvé d'aller à Paris. Tant de culture, de romantisme. J'aurais aimé y aller avec, avec… Comment s'appelle-t-il déjà ? Je deviens tête en l'air, j'oublie tout. »

« Ce n'est pas grave, tant que vous restez avec moi. Vous le voulez n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui, pour toujours. »


	9. Chapitre 8

Prochain post lundi prochain.

Je suis désolée pour la longueur de ce chapitre, mais mon imagination commence à se tarir. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais finir cette fic, mais il faut le temps que j'écrive et surtout que je trouve des idées...

* * *

Chapitre 8

**POV Docteur**

J'avais sauvé la Terre encore une fois, in extremis. Même ma très chère amie, la reine d'Angleterre, avait été épargnée. Cependant, je n'arrivais pas à me projeter dans l'avenir. Que faire ? Devais-je encore continuer et traîner la désolation derrière moi ? Astrid… Encore un exemple de ce que ma présence pouvait entraîner. Une vie de détruite. Certes, dans un même temps, j'en avait sauvé six milliards. Je n'avais pas d'autres choix, il fallait que je continue. C'était mon devoir de Seigneur du temps.

J'étais devant le bâtiment d'une entreprise qui vendait des pilules miracles qui faisaient maigrir. Adipose. Je trouvais cela étrange. Si ces pilules pouvaient exister en étant créées par des terriens, je serais au courant. J'avais tout prévu, je me ferais passer pour un inspecteur du travail et je pourrais aller fouiner partout.

J'allai entrer dans l'immeuble quand j'entendis un sifflement perçant. Je me retournai, mais les autres personnes dans la rue continuaient leur activité. Il semblait que j'étais le seul à l'entendre. Ce sifflement sonnait comme un cri d'alerte émanant du Tardis. Je décidai de retourner voir de plus près.

Arrivé au Tardis, je me précipitai sur la console, essayant de comprendre ce qu'il lui prenait. Pourquoi criait-il ainsi ? Une fissure ! Il y avait une fissure dans l'espace-temps ! Je me retournais pour le dire à Martha, puis je me souvins que j'étais seul. Un sentiment d'abattement m'envahit soudainement. Il fallait que je reste concentré sur ma tache ! Adipose attendrait, une menace plus grande se profilait à l'horizon. La dernière fois qu'il y avait eu une telle fissure, la Terre avait été envahie par des millions de cybermen et les daleks avaient suivi. Je ne tenais pas à revivre cela. Il fallait que je trouve un moyen de la refermer.

Je pris alors mon marteau et commençai à taper sur le tableau de bord pour ne pas perdre la trace de la fissure. Il fallait que je la trouve. Elle pouvait être n'importe où et n'importe quand. Le Tardis s'engouffra alors dans le tourbillon du temps.

Le Tardis s'arrêtait enfin. Nous étions arrivés en 1919, le 13 juillet 1919 en pleine campagne anglaise. Pourquoi les failles ne s'ouvrent jamais dans des endroits sympa ? Cardiff puis la campagne, vraiment, ce n'était pas le pied pour des vacances ! Enfin, bref, maintenant que j'étais là, il fallait que j'enquête pour comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé.

Je sortis du Tardis et tombai nez à nez avec une Joan Redfern, passablement énervée, et légèrement surprise.

« Encore ! »

« Joan ? Je… Vous… Nous… Et pourquoi encore ? »

« Qu'avez-vous tous à débarquer dans ma vie ? Docteur, j'en ai assez de vous voir tous débarquer ! Avant la guerre, je vous avais dit que je ne voulais plus vous voir, car vous ameniez que guerre et désespoir avec vous ! Et maintenant, tout le monde débarque ici. Je souhaitais juste être tranquille. Tranquille, vous connaissez ce mot ? Maintenant, repartez dans votre boîte bleue et laissez-moi avec mon souvenir de John Smith. Même s'il n'existait pas, il était… Juste partez ! »

Ce qu'elle voulait que je fasse, elle le fit devant mes yeux. J'étais resté figé devant son discours. Je n'avais pas eu le temps de réagir.

« Attendez, s'il vous plaît ! Qui est arrivé ici ? Cela peut être très important ! »

« Laissez-moi tranquille ! »

Elle disparut en haut de la montagne, j'allai partir à sa poursuite quand le sifflement se fit de nouveau entendre. Je me dépêchai de remonter dans le Tardis pour ne pas perdre sa trace et arriver en même temps que le voyageur.


	10. Chapitre 9

Peut-on appeler ça un chapitre ? Je ne sais pas vraiment, il n'est pas très long, mais j'en avais besoin. Je suis désolée d'avoir un jour de retard pour poster cette mini suite... Bonne lecture

* * *

Chapitre 9

J'étais devant une porte à côté de laquelle était gravée une épigraphe latine « _Totus mundus agit histrionem_ ». Le monde entier fait l'acteur. Je n'avais pas le temps de réfléchir sur cette phrase. Je poussais la porte du Théâtre du Globe en m'attendant à tomber sur mon visiteur. Mais la salle était vide. Je ne comprenais pas, j'avais été rapide, cette fois, comment avait-il fait pour m'échapper ? Je fis le tour de la pièce en cherchant des indices. Le silence était pesant, je n'entendais que le bruit de mes pas. Il y avait comme une odeur de souffre vers la scène. Ce souffre ressemblait étrangement à celui que j'avais croisé avec Rose en 2012, pourtant il n'y avait pas de Chloe Webber dans le coin. Tout comme il n'y avait pas de William Shakespeare. Ce qui était normal pour la première ne l'était pas pour le second. Habituellement, Shakespeare passait ses journées au Globe. De plus, tomber sur Joan Redfern pouvait être une coïncidence très étrange, mais possible. Cependant tomber sur un endroit que j'avais également visité l'année dernière devenait plus qu'étrange. Joan avait fui, Shakespeare n'était pas là, c'était comme s'il on voulait que je fasse une quête initiatique, seul. Même cet inconnu ne voulait pas que j'ai de compagnons. En même temps, cela était positif, je n'aurais pas à ruiner une autre vie. Stop. Il fallait que je me reprenne, j'avais une enquête sur les bras, il ne fallait pas que je parte dans cette mélancolie. Shakespeare, mais où pouvait-il bien se cacher ? J'étais sûr qu'il avait les réponses à mes questions. Je commençais à être fatigué des auteurs britanniques. Quoique, je n'avais pas encore rencontré Agatha Christie. Il faudrait que je lui rende visite un jour et j'aurais rencontré ma Trinité.

Quelque chose attira mon regard sur la scène. Des cheveux. Mais pas n'importe quels cheveux, des cheveux blonds. Des cheveux blonds, une odeur de souffre, cet inconnu cherchait à me blesser. Pourquoi me mettre des souvenirs de Rose ? Elle était enfermé dans le monde de Pete et rien ne pourrait l'y enlever. Et heureusement qu'elle y était enfermé, si Pete n'était pas intervenu, je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait si elle avait été aspirée par le Vide. Au moins, je la savais saine et sauve. De plus, elle ne serait plus jamais touchée par ma mauvaise influence, elle était protégée de moi.

Le sifflement retentit de nouveau, je n'étais pas plus avancé. Je n'avais qu'une solution : le suivre et espérer rattraper cet intrus qui me causait tant de tracas. Je n'aimais pas ne pas comprendre.

* * *

à Virg05 : _Contente que ma fic te plaise. Qu'en à la réaction du Docteur, c'est pour bientôt... Même si je ne suis pas encore satisfaite de ce passage._


	11. Chapitre 10

De retour, pour commencer cette nouvelle semaine ! Bonne lecture (enfin j'espère qu'elle sera bonne... =) )

* * *

Chapitre 10

J'étais retourné dans le Tardis et j'essayais de maîtriser le tableau de bord. Il ne m'avait jamais semblé aussi fou. Peut-être étais-je entrain de rattraper mon inconnu ? Sa présence n'étant pas désirée dans ce monde, il ne faisait que déchirer le voile qui séparait ces deux mondes et les conséquences de cet acte pouvaient être vraiment affreuses.

Le Tardis tourbillonnait en essayant de poursuivre l'inconnu. C'est qu'il était rapide ! Peu de choses pouvaient distancer le Tardis. Je n'avais peut-être pas une Ferrari, mais ma vieille voiture pouvait encore avancer !

Pendant que je conduisais, j'essayais de comprendre ce qu'on me voulait, mais je n'avais toujours pas d'indices. Pourquoi eux ? Joan, dans ma vie de Seigneur du Temps, n'était qu'une rencontre comme une autre. Par contre, elle prenait toute son importance dans la vie d'humain que j'ai vécu à ses côtés. Shakespeare était un grand homme, remarquable. Mais je ne voyais pas ce qu'il avait d'important pour moi. Pourquoi Shakespeare et pas Dickens ?

Pendant que je réfléchissais, le Tardis arrêta sa course. Je sortis et tombai nez à nez avec une affiche « Vote Saxon ». Je l'arrachai avec une grimace. Cette affiche me rappelait trop de mauvais souvenirs. Je m'avançais et je me rendis compte que j'étais à Cardiff et à Cardiff Bay, plus précisément. Je ne voyais qu'une personne que j'étais susceptible de rencontrer dans cette ville : Jack ! Pour une fois, mon inconnu avait choisi quelqu'un que je connaissais bien, même si j'étais un peu mal à l'aise en sa présence. Notre relation était assez complexe : je l'appréciais tout en me méfiant de lui. Toute cette énergie qu'il avait en lui, ce pouvoir, c'était comme mettre une boîte de pandore mise à ma disposition.

Pendant que j'étais perdu dans mes réflexions, mes pas m'avaient porté devant la fontaine qui me réservait une surprise qui n'en était pas vraiment une. Jack se tenait devant le monument avec un sourire qui pourrait rendre une banane jalouse !

« Docteur !!!! »

« Jack. »

« Rose ! »

« Rose ? »

« Oui ! Rose est venue ! Elle vient de disparaître par la faille, j'ai essayé de l'en empêcher, lui disant que tu finirai par revenir par ici, mais elle n'a pas voulu m'écouter. »

« Quoi ?! Qu'est-ce que tu me racontes, c'est impossible. Elle est dans le monde de Pete, elle ne peut pas retraverser. Elle sait que cela peut risquer la perte des deux mondes qui passeraient alors par une brèche ! Et elle n'en a pas fait qu'une, tous ces déplacements ! Tu es vraiment sûr que c'est elle ? »

« Docteur ! Elle est de retour ! Réveillez-vous ! C'est de Rose dont on parle ! »

J'étais en état de choc. Je n'entendais plus ce que Jack me disait. Rose. Elle était là. Enfin là, quelque part dans mon monde. Je ne savais pas comment réagir. Rose ! J'étais plus qu'heureux de savoir que j'allais la revoir, ma Rose ! Mais dans un même temps, tous ces voyages étaient très dangereux ! Non, pour une fois, j'allais laisser mon sérieux de côté. Rose ! Rose était de retour !

« Jack, tu as raison ! C'est génial ! Rose ! Mais est-ce qu'elle t'a dit quelque chose d'utile pour savoir où je pourrais la retrouver ? »

« Elle est juste passée à travers la faille. Ah si, elle m'a parlé d'un passager intérieur qu'elle appelait Bad Wolf. Comme si elle avait une présence à l'intérieur de sa tête qui lui dictait quoi faire. »

« Le Bad Wolf ? Moi qui croyait l'avoir guéri en absorbant le vortex. Encore une preuve des malheurs que j'amène avec moi. Je n'ai même pas été capable de la sauver. Ahhh et ce sifflement, je n'en peux plus, mais si c'est un signe qu'elle est en mouvement… Je dois repartir, merci beaucoup Jack ! Il faut que je la retrouve, mais je sens que je suis de plus en plus proche à chaque fois. Mais maintenant que je sais qui je cherche, cela sera plus facile ! »

Le sifflement était vraiment pire que les autres fois, je commençais à retourner vers le Tardis.

« Docteur, est-ce que je peux venir ? »

J'allai me retourner pour lui donner ma réponse quand soudainement, tout fut noir autour de nous.

« Là, je pense que nous avons un problème ! »


	12. Chapitre 11

Allez, je suis de bonne humeur et j'ai pu un peu avancer, alors un petit chapitre... Si je continue comme ça, il y en aura peut-être un autre demain, ou alors lundi prochain au plus tard. Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 11

La lumière n'était pas réapparue. Heureusement que Cardiff n'était pas envahi par les Vashta Nerada… Cela aurait pu poser d'autres problèmes dont je n'avais pas besoin. J'avais l'impression d'être totalement embourbé. Plus j'avançais, moins cela allait.

« Jack ? Jack ? Tu es là ? »

Pas de réponse. Je ne m'énervais pas facilement, mais la situation était propice à cela. Je venais d'apprendre que mon inconnu était en réalité Rose et le monde venait de disparaître. Cela ne collait pas avec l'histoire humaine. Un point fixe avait dû être dérangé dans leur passé. En effet, ils n'étaient pas censés s'éteindre en 2009. Je me demandais bien ce que Rose avait pu faire. Tout le monde avait disparu. La race humaine n'était plus. Avec la conscience du Tardis en elle, Rose avait commis un génocide sur le satellite 5, il fallait que je l'empêche de recommencer. Mais comment la trouver ? Elle pouvait être n'importe où et n'importe quand. Enfin si l'espace-temps avait encore un sens dans ce noir profond. Pour une fois, je me sentais perdu.

La lumière revint peu à peu. Mais il n'y avait plus aucun signe de Cardiff et encore moins de Jack. Mon Tardis trônait au milieu d'un paysage désertique où le vent faisait voler des touffes d'herbe. J'aurais pu être dans un western, sauf que je n'avais pas d'adversaire en face de moi pour faire un duel. La race humaine, éradiquée. Seulement la race humaine ? J'avais un doute, un très gros doute, tout était trop calme. Est-ce que l'univers avait totalement disparu ? Etais-je le dernier survivant ? Et cette fois pas de ma race, mais de toutes les races !

Je retournai dans le Tardis pour essayer de trouver une trace qui pourrait me faire remonter jusqu'à l'événement qui a causé tout cela. Il ne fallait pas que je laisse l'univers dans cet état !

Il y avait une infime trace de son passage, si petite que j'avais failli la rater. Mais j'étais intelligent. Oh oui ! Je laissais mon intelligence piloter le Tardis et j'en profitais pour laisser mes pensées dériver. Rose. Bad Wolf. Morts. Rose. Elle avait une place spéciale dans mes deux cœurs, mais depuis qu'elle avait été contaminée, elle semait mort et destruction sur son passage. Cependant, à chaque fois que le Bad Wolf était apparu, cela avait été pour une bonne raison. Les daleks étaient-ils encore de retour, après le satellite 5 et Canary Walf ?

Le Tardis avait fini de remonter la piste. Système solaire. Planète Terre. Europe. France. Paris. Fin du XIXème siècle. Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas mis les pieds dans cette ville. J'ouvris les portes du Tardis et un comité d'accueil m'attendait.

« Enfin tu es là. J'ai bien cru que tu ne finirai jamais par arriver. »

« Quoi ? Comment ? Toi ? »

« Quelle niveau d'expression. Il faudrait que tu apprennes à construire des phrases maintenant. Tu sais, ce n'est pas compliqué, juste un sujet, un verbe et un complément, cela suffit. »

« Mais je t'ai vu mourir ! Je te tenais dans mes bras ! »

« Pour me tenir, tu me tenais. Si je suis mort, c'est parce que tu m'as étouffé et non pas parce que ma très chère femme a décidé de me tirer dessus. »


	13. Chapitre 12

Virg05 : Merci pour ton commentaire, ça fait vraiment plaisir.

Suite de ma fic. La fin commence à naître dans ma tête. On s'y rapproche doucement, mais sûrement... Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 12

Il était vivant. Le Maître était vivant. Comment cela pouvait-il être possible ? Alors que j'étais plongé dans mes pensées, je n'avais pas vu la deuxième personne arriver.

« Maître, est-ce que c'est votre docteur ? »

Cette voix, j'avais rêvé l'entendre, mais pas dans de telles conditions. Lorsque je rouvris les yeux. Elle était là. Ma Rose était là. Cependant, il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas. Ces yeux étaient aux abonnés absents.

« Tu n'as pas osé ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi elle ? »

« Comme c'est touchant. Je viens de faire disparaître toutes les espèces et tu ne t'inquiètes que des yeux vitreux de cette chère Rose. C'est vrai que j'aurais pu prendre n'importe quel humain, tu aurais accouru sans poser de questions. Mais j'avais envie d'une vengeance plus personnelle. Je suis mort ! Je ne sais pas si tu peux imaginer ce que l'on ressent à ce moment-là. C'est atroce une telle douleur. Plus jamais je ne te ferai un tel plaisir ! »

« Mais tu pouvais te régénérer, tu n'étais pas obligé de mourir. »

« C'est vrai. Mais tu venais de remporter une victoire. Et puis ce n'était pas totalement une défaite, j'avais encore quelques tours dans ma manche. Et tout a fonctionné comme je l'imaginais. Heureusement, je n'imaginais pas une fin plus horrible que de mourir dans tes bras. Lucy a réussi à éviter la prison, elle a récupéré ma bague qui contenait mon esprit et par diverses manipulations qui ne t'intéressent sûrement pas, tadaaa, je suis de retour ! Et donc, je voulais me venger et accessoirement comme Cortex, toutes les nuits, je veux conquérir le monde, mais vraiment accessoirement. Et dans cette quête, quoi de plus beau que se servir de ta très chère Rose. Mais ne discutons pas de cela ici, allons nous mettre à l'aise. Suivez-moi tous les deux. »

Je n'avais pas vraiment le choix. Il fallait que je le suive si je voulais comprendre et surtout si je voulais sauver Rose. Un vaisseau se matérialisa devant nous. Il me faisait penser à celui de Jack quand nous nous étions rencontrés pour la première fois, enfin, à celui que Jack avait volé. Le Maître fit s'asseoir Rose dans un coin, elle paraissait complètement absente. Il avait osé la légumifier. Je serrai les poings pour essayer de me calmer, vaine tentative. J'étais tendu et je tremblais, tellement j'étais énervé. Il avait osé !

« Calme-toi. Cela ne sert à rien de se mettre dans cet état. Tu vas nous faire une crise cardiaque et tu vas devoir te régénérer, ce serait dommage de perdre une vie ainsi. Surtout si je compte bien, tu arrives bientôt au bout. Tu en es à la dixième, méfies-toi ! »

« Tu sais, si un jour, tu décides de laisser tomber les meurtres, ou toute autre activité aussi néfaste, tu pourrais te rendre compte que pour apprécier quelque chose, il faut que cette chose ait une fin, sinon, à quoi bon avancer si on sera toujours là le lendemain ? Mais arrêtons de tergiverser. Qu'as-tu fait à cette planète, à toutes les planètes, à Rose ? Pourquoi ? »

« Quand tu penses à quelque chose, c'est impossible de te faire changer d'avis. »

Je lui lançais un regard noir. Je n'étais pas d'humeur à entrer dans son petit jeu.

« Impossible de me faire changer d'avis ? Tu as annihilé la population, Rose est un légume et tu te demandes pourquoi je reste fixé sur les mêmes points ? »

« Premièrement JE n'ai pas annihilé la population ! »

« Et comment tu veux appeler ça ? Tu vois l'ombre d'un être vivant à l'extérieur ? »

« Annihilé me va très bien, c'était sur le sujet que je n'étais pas d'accord. Je n'ai rien fait. Enfin, rien, ce n'est pas moi qui ai tué toutes ces personnes, pour cela, il faut se tourner vers Rose, elle a un sacré pouvoir quand elle s'y met ! »


	14. Chapitre 13

Un petit retour dans la tête de Rose, cela faisait longtemps que je l'avais abandonnée à son sort. Pauvre petit légume... Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 13

POV Rose

J'entendais des voix. Deux voix masculines. Je voulais ouvrir les yeux pour savoir qui avait troublé ma quiétude, mais mon corps ne me répondait plus. Impossible de soulever ces stupides paupières ! J'avais l'impression que j'avais pris la cuite de ma vie la vieille. Je n'arrivais pas à me concentrer sur un point fixe, mes pensées partaient se balader où bon leur semblait. Les voix se rapprochaient.

« Rose ? Tu l'as forcée à tuer toutes ces personnes ? Pourquoi ? »

« Peut-être juste parce que je suis fou ! Ces tambours, si tu les entendais… Et cette fois, pas de Martha pour venir vous sauver ! »

Non ! Ce n'était pas possible ! Il était ici, il m'avait retrouvé et était venu me sauver. Ce que je n'avais pas réussi à faire, il le ferait pour moi. Le Docteur, mon Docteur, enfin retrouvé ! Je voulais lui dire que je savais qu'il était là, que j'étais consciente de sa présence, mais mes lèvres comme le reste de mon corps refusait de m'obéir. Je sentais une présence accroupie devant moi. Je sentais des mains au niveau de mon front. Mes paupières devinrent plus légères et je pus les ouvrir. Je ne pensais pas avoir une plus belle vision pour ma renaissance.

« Docteur… Merci… »

« Oh Rose, je suis désolé, si désolé ! »

« Tu viens de faire une énorme bêtise ! Tu aurais dû attendre avant d'avancer vers ta belle pour tenter de la sauver. »

Cette voix ! Je me retournais vers elle pour voir de qui elle provenait. C'était cet homme, l'homme qui m'avait emprisonnée !

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ? Il ne reste plus qu'elle ! Je n'ai pas le droit de la sauver ? Tu préférerai qu'on passe l'éternité juste tous les deux ? L'éternité peut être très longue, tu sais… »

« Ce n'est pas ça. Sauve-la, tue-la, au final, je m'en fiche. Ce n'est pas le plus important. Enfin, si, tout repose plus ou moins sur elle, mais bon, la décision te revient, elle te revient toujours. Le poids sur tes épaules doit être lourd, non ? Tous ces morts que tu as sur la conscience, et pour quoi ? Pour qu'un autre tue ceux que tu venais de sauver. Cruelle ironie, non ? »

« Ne commence pas là-dessus ! »

« Arrêtez tous les deux ! Arrêtez de faire comme si ELLE n'était pas là ! ELLE aimerait bien pouvoir parler ! »

« Rose, Rose, Rose, que tu es mignonne, mais c'est une affaire de Seigneurs du Temps. Que pourrait dire une humaine dans ce cas là ? Même si je le reconnais, elle n'est plus tout à fait entièrement humaine… »

« Docteur ? Dis quelque chose, je t'en pries ! »

« Rose, euh, je »

« Tu as réussi à faire perdre ses mots au Docteur ! Bravo, je te félicite, rares sont les personnes qui peuvent se vanter de cet exploit ! »

Je le vis alors se tourner vers moi avec un sourire de sadique. Il pointait quelque chose dans ma direction.

« Noooon ! »

La voix du Docteur, serait-ce la dernière chose que j'entendrais ?


	15. Chapitre 14

Fin de ma fanfic. Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout, je salue votre courage ! Je sais que par rapport à certain, ma fic n'est pas très longue, mais cela fait étrange de laisser les personnages. J'avais pris l'habitude d'écrire un peu tous les jours... Bref, je ne pense pas réécrire tout de suite sur cette série, il va falloir que je digère le départ de David Tennant... Bref, quoi qu'il en soit, je voulais encore vous remercier d'avoir tenu jusqu'au bout ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 14

POV Docteur

Le Maître avait pointé son tournevis vers Rose. Je n'avais pas eu le temps de réagir, c'était déjà trop tard. Rose était de nouveau plongée dans un état comateux.

« Voilà, c'est plus calme ainsi. Heureusement que le laser est plus puissant que le sonique… Ah, ces femmes, comment font-elles pour surpasser mon pouvoir ? Tu dois être un puissant stimulus pour elles. »

J'étais effondré, je pensais avoir enfin sauvé Rose. Mais impétueuse comme elle était, il fallait toujours qu'elle s'en prenne à des ennemis plus forts qu'elle. J'espérais pouvoir trouver un moyen de la sauver mais rien n'était moins sûr quand la personne en face de vous était le Maître. Il était assez imprévisible dans sa folie.

« Nous pouvons reprendre notre discussion. Pourquoi je te révèle mon plan ? Peut-être parce que mon but n'est pas de détruire toute cette population, cette masse de bétail. Non, j'ai un but plus honorable, te détruire. Simple, efficace, le plan parfait. Et si au passage, je dois détruire une population, ce n'est que du plaisir supplémentaire. Mais nous parlons, nous parlons, mais plus le temps passe, plus cela sera irréversible. Tic tac, tic tac. Tu entends l'aiguille avancer ? »

« Qu'est-ce qui sera irréversible ? »

« Avec un cerveau comme le tien, tu n'as pas encore trouvé la solution ? Tu me déçois. Mets une jolie fille dans une pièce et les hommes n'ont plus que de la compote entre les oreilles… Il faut toujours tout t'expliquer. Pour une fois, tu devras arrêter de fuir, et prendre des décisions. Tu vois, ta Rose est le point central de toute cette histoire. C'est elle qui tient les fils. D'un seul geste, elle a réduit la population à zéro. Tous ces petits être miséreux partis rejoindre le Vide… Mais je pense que c'est parce qu'elle a un cerveau détraqué qu'elle n'a pas disparu elle aussi. Cela aurait été un peu gênant, je n'aurais plus eu mon moyen de chantage. Mais je pense que j'aurais pu trouver autre chose, je suis tellement brilliant ! La population et elle sont liées, dis-toi bien cela.»

Je tournai la tête vers Rose et je compris. La solution m'apparut. J'aurais préféré rester dans l'ignorance. Je ne pouvais pas faire ce choix. Je quittai le Maître et sa folie pour m'approcher de Rose. Je n'aurais jamais eu le courage de lui avouer mes sentiments bien que j'eus maintes fois l'occasion. Je le regrettais maintenant.

« Tic tac, tic tac, Docteur. Plus tu réfléchis… »

Rose. J'étais désolé, tellement désolé. Pourquoi fallait-il que cela lui arrive à elle ? Pourquoi avait-elle absorbé le vortex du temps ? Je savais que cette décision allait me détruire à tout jamais, mais je n'avais pas le choix. En tant que Seigneur du Temps, c'était mon devoir de réparer cette horreur. Je me levai, pointai mon tournevis sur Rose. Une larme coula le long de ma joue.

« Je suis désolé, Rose. »


End file.
